Who I Am
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Sam has a secret that could ruin her life if anyone found out... but one night, when Danny sees something she didn't want to see, she is driven by an evil force to his bedroom. Can she control herself in time or is all lost? Oneshort. You may find me evil


_**Danny thinks he's the only one with a secret that if someone found out, his life may be on the line… but Sam's got an ****even bigger secret, one that she hasn't told a soul….**_

* * *

**Who I am**

* * *

Sam put her head in her hands as she tried to dull down the pain inside her head. She grew tired easily due to all of these annoying headaches. They were frequent and the pain grew worse each time. Her family did not know of her pain, not one bit of it.

"Oh, holy God, I have sinned." She whispered, beginning to adopt the ways of Christianity.

"Please, accept my offering and remove this pain from my head."

When she received no reply she broke out into sobs, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"_Sam?"_

Sam spun around to see the concerned face of Danny Phantom, her best friend. She hid her body beneath her blankets – she did not want him to know of what she had been up to.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Danny asked, floating towards her.

"Go away!" Sam screamed, throwing her pillow at him.

Danny caught the pillow easily and placed his gloved hand on her forearm. "Please, Sam. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam shrugged his hand off and wrapped the blankets tighter around her body. The smell of blood lingered in the air, but she hoped that Danny's sense of smell was not as keen as it once had been.

Danny glanced around the room and spotted the knife. His eyes rest on the sharp knife. It had a black handle with a silver blade that was coated in thick, red blood.

Danny's eyes returned to Sam, wide with shock. He gaped at her for a second, before reaching for the blankets she clutched on to. He tugged at them but she didn't let go.

"Sam, please. I can help you. Just tell me." Danny pleaded; concern on his face.

"Go away Danny! You aren't wanted here!" Sam cried, tears pouring down her already wet cheeks.

Danny held onto the blanket tightly and turned it intangible so that he could ease it out of Sam's grip. Sam screamed at him, cursed him, threw heavy objects at him, yet he didn't once let go of the blanket until it was away from her body.

He gasped, backing away. "What… what have you done?" Danny asked, his eyes never leaving the dark patches of red blood on Sam's clothes.

Sam tried to cover herself up with her arms, but it made no difference – Danny had already seen the blood and probably already knew her secret.

"Leave." She whispered, and for the first time that day he obeyed.

* * *

Strange desires had been running through Sam's head since a few months ago. She had tried to block them off, say no to them, but after a mere day she gave in to them. At night, she would roam the dark streets of night and wait for someone to stumble out of a bar or hotel and into her hands.

Usually she'd kill one or two people a night, but some nights she got unstoppable urges for more.

She had tried to find out more information about why this was happening, but failed miserably. In the end, she decided that she would just have to learn to accept the fact that she was a murderer, and always will be.

* * *

Sam slowly slid the window of Danny Fenton's bedroom open. Hauling herself quietly into the room, she peered at him. He was silently sleeping, small, calm breaths escaping his body.

Sam didn't bother to shut the window behind her, but silently crept up to Danny's bed. She stood beside him, her knife in her hand, watching him sleep. She knew that she had to kill him, that he may betray her secret to the police or something, but it was hard trying to kill such a peaceful person.

"It's your own fault, Danny." Sam whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she brought the knife up and plunged it into his body.

Danny's eyes flung open as he gasped for air and turned to look into her eyes. He was confused, she could tell that, so she plunged the knife back in many more times. She screamed out hysterically, tears sliding down her cheeks, her hands covered in Danny's red and green blood.

Soon the screams were replaced by loud, heavy sobs as Sam collapsed beside the bed. "Oh Danny, why have I forsaken you?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Hahaha I'm evil I killed Danny. Well, Sam killed Danny. Hope you enjoyed bye!!**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
